Puffy Ami Yumi Reanimated!
by xxMrMangakaxx
Summary: Finally the story of our dear band cotinues here! New places, new friends and new adventures awaits to our girls Ami and Yumi.


HI HI PUFFY AMI YUMI SHOW: REANIMATED

By xXMrMangakaXx

Translation: Ernesto Hernezto.

Editor: Pablo Ignacio Scaletta.

Setbacks and Renewal.

After taking a well deserved vacation, our girls, Ami and Yumi, and their pet Kaz (I always wanted to say that xD) decide to return to the stage in a new world tour, starting with South America.

It all begins one morning on the bus of the band running through the streets of the city of Santiago. Ami and Yumi were looking for the cereal and everything else to prepare breakfast. Then, Yumi says:

Yumi: Kaz! I Can´t find the food, where is it? There's nothing in the cupboards nor the fridge.

Ami: Don't tell me you forgot to buy the food for the trip.

Then Kaz says

Kaz: Of course I didn't forget about it, I just didn't do it.

Yumi: What! And why NOT?

Kaz: Do you think a vacation pays itself? I had to compensate for it in some way, so I invested the food budget for the tour.

In that, Ami shows her annoyance.

Ami: But what costs are you talking about? We only returned to Japan and went home to rest.

Kaz: Exactly, Ami (Kaz said): instead of sleeping at the homes of your families and going out twice a week to parties you should have got into the studio to write more songs and rehearse properly. Somehow I had to make up for that wasted time.

Yumi: We are people, not robots; we should relax even a little.

Ami: No way… ! Shame on you; we won't take it any more! Isn´t it Yumi?

Yumi stops participating in the lively argument; she was more focused on finding something edible in some corner. Yumi was guided by her culinary smell to Kaz's room. Upon entering the room, opens a chest hidden inside it and guess what was there…

Yumi: What does this mean? Salami, teriyaki, subi fish, rice, milk, fried food, cereal!…KAZ COME HERE!

Giggling

Kaz: hehe, I can explain.

Yumi: Explain what! You wanna starve us to death while you were eating sushi

like a pig?!

Kaz: Em yeah, I told you so, I didn´t waste my time

Yumi: And what exactly were you doing during the vacation?!

Kaz: Counting my money of course

Yumi: YOU ARE ALWAYS COUNTING MONEY!

While Yumi and Kaz were arguing, Amy realized something.

Ami: Guys,

Both: What!?

Ami: If we are here… who is driving the bus?

Kaz: I leave Mr. Tofu in charge (Author's note: Mr. Tofu is a plush made of money

that belongs to Kaz)

Yumi: WHAT!

The bus hits a pair of posts, and runs down a street, Ami and Yumi try by all means to reach the brake lever, but it is too late already. In front of the street was a guy, a thin guy, with a goatee, blond long hair, and rounded sunglasses opening his store. When it was already open, he saw the bus rushing straight toward his store.

Ami and Yumi try to hold the steering wheel to avoid hitting any car and Kaz tries to stop the bus by pulling the brake lever.

Kaz: Almost… ungh, (and obviously, he broke the brake lever) oops, my mistake (and the girls scream)

Yumi: Waaaaaa Sh.. cheese.

Ami: What will we do now?

Yumi: There's only one option…LEAVE THE SHIP!

They launch themselves from the projectile on wheels to the sidewalks, and the businessman runs for his life.

Dude: HEAVEN, THIS WON´T BE GOOD! Waaaaaaa!

CRASH! The bus crashes against the store. After the smoke cloud disappears, Yumi goes to see if the others are fine.

Yumi: Ami! Kaz !,

Ami: We´re fine! - Ami responds.

Ami: I managed to save Jang-keng and Tekirai

Yumi: Great, I have Domo.

Kaz: And I have my tasty food and my gold ingots.

Yumi: ... you dwarf ...You'll see how I feel when...! –

Ami hushes Yumi, and looks at the guy on his knees, blankly watching the zero zone of what once was his lovely store. He expresses his anger.

Dude: WHY, WHY ME, I JUST FINISHED PAYING IT. IT LOOKS LIKE A NIGHTMARE. My dream's vanished, boo-hoo!

The girls take pity on the accidental victim of the semi-intellect of their manager and try to go to soothe him. Yumi says:

Yumi: Hey dude, um… are you fine?

Ami: It wasn´t our intention, are you…?

The guy answers very angrily

Dude: NO, I´M NOT FINE. I'VE WORKED FOR MONTHS ON THIS STORE AND EVERYTHING GOES TO THE TRASH BECAUSE OF YOU! Get…out… of… my… (and the guy recognized who he was talking to) I can´t believe it, it´s PUFFY AMI YUMI, my favorite rock band.

Ami says: Oh, he´s our fan, this is no good.

Dude: Don´t think that I'll stay idly just because you´re my idols, I know who is responsible for this.

Yumi: Hey, take it easy, we can solve this.

Dude: Where is your manager?

Yumi: Ah of course, he´s just over there, hiding behind that billboard.

Dude: HEY you underdeveloped hobbit, come here or you´ll pay the consequences!

Kaz is unable to run away for trying to carry that heavy chest.

Dude: You´re going to pay for the repairs of my store.

Kaz: Hey, wait a minute. What do you mean with like the repair of your store? Nah, with a pair of nails and some painting it will be as good as new

Dude: Yes, that would be logical.

Kaz thinks: (phew… I guess I took this fool for a ride).

Dude: If it weren´t for STRUCTURAL DAMAGES! *grunt*.

Kaz: Ouch... I agree, I agree. We will see this more calmly, ok? Here's my card for us to settle this.

Dude: You better shorty ... you're not to be trusted.

Then, Yumi asks:

Yumi: Wait, why did you know so much about us?

Dude: Well, I read like 10 times the autographed biography of the band.

Ami: Yes, of which we just received a couple of discount coupons to buy our own volumes.

Kaz: Hey, don´t be ungrateful, they only cost me 5 Canadian cents each.

Ami: Whatever, by the way, what time is it?

Yumi: Let's see… it's noon! We had to be in the amphitheater 15 minutes ago.

Yumi gets on the bus and tries to start the engine.

Yumi: I hope that it still works... YES! Guys get in! We have to get there fast.

Kaz: Well, now give me the ...

Yumi: No way, I won´t let you take the wheel, Micro man.

Ami: Yeah Kaz, we have to get well, and when I say well I mean that we have to do it alive. Yumi, wait! Hey, you!

Ami throws a pass at the guy of the store for the concert.

Dude: Thanks girls! See you soon. Bye.

Later, backstage at the amphitheater, Ami and Yumi finished putting their makeup on for their comeback, but they still had to refine some details. They had to do a preliminary test, they grab their instruments.

Yumi: Ready, Ami?

Ami: Whenever you want Yumi- Chan.

Yumi: And one and two, one, two, three, four (but something wrong happened with Yumi´s guitar).

Yumi: What´s happening with this thing? It barely sounds.

Ami:Maybe you must turn up the volume.

Great mistake, the guitar emitted a roar that even raised the dead and sent Yumi flying to finally hit the wall.

Ami: Yumi, are you fine?

Yumi: Ouch, I think so. HEY! My guitar's broken,

Ami: Sorry, meanwhile you can use my guitar and let´s continue.

Ami hits the drums with her drumsticks, but they're completely torn, and

the cymbals are all dented.

Ami: It´s destroyed.

Yumi: And your guitar too.

Ami: How do we do to play at the opening concert?

Yumi: I don´t know, but I know a little mini sumo responsible of this. (Kaz was once a sumo wrestler for two days after making the champion of sumo in Japan, Kentaro Wasabi, trip with his technique, the "Jumping Sushi")

As always, Kaz appears to warn the girls that they should go up the stage soon.

Kaz: Girls, you have 30 minutes to go and play.

Ami: We won´t, Kaz, all the equipment is broken

Yumi says sarcastically: Any idea of how this could have happened?

Kaz: Oh no! I'll have to refund the money.

Ami replied: Not only is the money important, if we do not go out we´re going to disappoint our fans and it will be a blow to the band.

Yumi: Ami is right. We should think of something fast!

Ami: But what?

Suddenly the door bursts open back, it was the fellow of the store; he was very angry.

Dude: KAZ! Where are you? You bug!

Kaz says surprised: How did you get in here?

Ami: I gave him a VIP pass as a gesture of apology for him to see the show and come here.

Dude: Yes, I have called the number of the card you gave me 20 times, Kaz, and I finally discovered that it is no more; you tricked me.

Yumi: That's low even for you.

The guy looks away for a moment and notices the expression of anguish of the girls.

Dude: Hey, what happened?

Ami: Our equipment's ruined because of the crash- Ami said desperately, and

Yumi: And we go out on stage ... IN 5 MINUTES! TIME IS RUNNING OUT!

Ami: I wish there was someone here, a genius to fix this, and I mean someone who is a real expert.

This last word sounds in the guy's head; then something inside him reacts. Suddenly, he pulls a leather belt and suspenders, full of tools, grabs a couple of wrenches and says:

Dude: Expert, you said? I'll take care of it...!

Then he pulled up the instruments, conjuring up a cloud of dust, all you could hear was the sound of working tools. Suddenly, it stops and the guy says:

Dude: Girls, please come. I want to show you something.

The two could not believe what they were witnessing

Yumi: That ... is.

Ami: Is ... - The two scream.

Both: WONDERFUL!

Not only did the guy repair the instruments of the girls, he also improved them by adding new parts and brand new designs that matched the new outfits of the girls.

Still a little hypnotized, Yumi says:

Yumi: No one had ever done that for me ... thanks ...

Ami: Yes, but why did you do it after what happened to your store?

Dude: I do it to support my number 1 girls, you are not to blame, but SOMEONE ELSE is.

The two were silent for a moment, then he said:

Dude: Come on, you are still here! There is an audience out there that has been waiting for you for years, come out and show what you are made of!

The two girls enthusiastically respond: Sure.

And they go to the stage of the amphitheater; they are greeted with warm cheers.

Ami screams

Ami: How´s the audience?

Yumi: Yeeah!

Audience: HOORAY FOR PUFFY AMIYUMI!

Audience: Finally!

Yumi: Are you ready to Rock?

The girls hear the excited audience

Audience: Yeeees!

Yumi: And one, and two, one two three four!

People were crazy because of the return of our girls. Meanwhile in backstage the store guy talked to Kaz.

Dude: You stay here; we will talk about our business after the show's over.

Kaz: Oh, okay.

Dude: Now let's enjoy the show.

It was the best of the shows of the band so far. It is time to close.

Ami says: SANTIAGO DE CHILE, THANKS!

Yumi says: See you next year with more PUFFY!

When the concert was over, everyone left with a joy that will last for several weeks. Ami and Yumi, still hectic but happy after that great show enter on the backstage of the amphitheater.

Yumi: I didn't think people would like us this way.

Ami: I didn't expect such a welcome.

Yumi: I'm glad we could help raise the spirits after that earthquake.

Ami: Exactly, causing them another one, but of joy.

But the joy goes stops when they find Kaz and the guy arguing about the compensation.

Kaz: I tell you I cannot give you that much money now.

Dude: What do you mean? Don't you see the big money that you earn for each concert?

Kaz: That money will go to the victims of the earthquake.

Dude: I know, but I don't mean the money from this concert, you stay with more than 90 percent of the earnings of what the girls have done before.

Kaz: That does not concern you.

The guy is full of anger but, resigned, he realizes that he can't do anything else when he sees that Kaz will not give up.

Dude: Since I don'thave enough money to hire a lawyer, I appreciate it, you ruined my life. I will go to secure a place under the bridge. Goodbye.

Ami and Yumi, irritated by Kaz's attitude, face him.

Ami: What's wrong with you?

Yumi:You destroyed his world and he still helped us without getting anything in exchange.-said Yumi

Kaz: But ...

Yumi: Look, Kaz, I can´t fire you as our manager because of what says in our contract, but if you don't do something about it, we´ll call all the media and tell them about the evil face of the true Kaz.

Ami: And it will be the end for you. - Ami said. Kaz feels horribly wrong and falls into tears.

Kaz: WAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa...! You're right, what did I become? I just wanted to be a greedy manager, not a vile heartless man! But how I can help?

Ami sees its new drumset, and suddenly has an idea.

Ami: BINGO!

They find the guy at the exit the amphitheater; Ami stops him.

Ami: Wait, I know how to solve all of your problems.

Dude: Sniff ... Are you serious?

Ami: Of course. Intrigued, Yumi asks:

Yumi: Is it what I think you're thinking Ami?

Ami: Yeah, Yumi-chan.

Both wink and say simultaneously.

Both: Join our band!

The guy is surprised.

Dude: Do you ... really?

Ami: Yes, come and travel with us

Yumi: You can be the band's technician; you'll find many places in the world and be one of us. Kaz, do you agree?

Kaz: Sure ... sorry I was about to throw your life down the toilet. What do you say?

Dude: Well, maybe I 'll give it a little thought..

And the guy disappears down the alley.

Disappointed, the girls return to the damaged bus, but in about two seconds the guy comes back, this time around with all of his stuff and says:

Dude: Well, I've thought about it long enough !

Both: Yay!

The girls receive him happily on the bus.

Dude: But before entering.

And the subject dons his new arsenal of tools.

Dude: I´m going to fix my new home.

Yumi: Wait, you haven't told us what your name is.

Dude: My name´s Raúl Julio Larraín, but just call me Julius.

Julius jumps into the bus and so begins another tour for PUFFY.

And this is the end of the first chapter, I hope you liked it, because there will be more of them in the future, I can assure you that as a narrator. I hope that studying does not preclude my boss, the author, to continue with the story.

See you next time with our new friend, Julius in the next chapter of Puffy AmiYumi, called ``an insane moving´´.


End file.
